Finna
Finna was an apprentice of Alator and an ally of Merlin who appeared in the Series 5 episode The Kindness of Strangers. Finna was a Bendrui priestess, and powerful sorceress. Biography In League with Alator While Finna was not directly mentioned by Alator she was referenced when Alator told Merlin there are others like him who share Merlin's dream of the world he is trying to build and they would gladly give their lives to help him (Merlin) succeed, something both Finna and Alator end up doing in The Kindness of Strangers. He also receives a note informing him that she has found Emrys, and Finna signs this message "Your faithful servant Finna". Encountering Merlin Finna is first seen watching Merlin as he picks flowers in the forest for Guinevere at Arthur's order. She tells him she has been told to warn him about the great battle (occurs in The Diamond of the Day). They are interrupted and Finna asks Merlin to seek her out later. Gaius believes she is an ally of Morgana and has been sent to bring Merlin to her, after she found out through capturing Alator, but Merlin proves wrong Gaius, saying he saw the goodness in her eyes, and keeps his word to Finna that he will meet her. She is later seen using a crow to deliver a message- Morgana's name is mentioned in the spell. They are then ambushed by Arthur's knights being led by Mordred and are forced to separate despite Finna's protests. Later she is seen being tracked by Arthur's knights, Morgana's forces and Merlin; The knights because of Arthur's orders, Morgana's forces because she is determined to know who Emrys is, after having failed to extract the necessary information from Alator, and Merlin to finish their discussion. When Merlin eventually tracks her down after being delayed by the knights, they are attacked by several of Morgana's men and during the ensuing fight both are forced to use magic and Merlin is injured by an arrow from a crossbow. They then journey to a tower as Morgana notices that one of them was injured and the evil forces follow the same path Finna and Merlin take. Finna assists Merlin in climbing the tower and informs him not to trust Mordred and gives him a box. Morgana's forces then enter the building, and although Merlin tries to stay and help her, she tells him it is her destiny to serve him, and tells him that it has been a privilege to have known him (Emrys). She then asks for Merlin's sword. Merlin then goes to the roof, following Finna's instruction. Morgana soon comes across Finna who bravely points her sword at Morgana. Morgana then demands to know who Emrys is. Finna defies Morgana before committing suicide by stabbing herself with Merlin's sword to avoid the risk of her revealing who Emrys is. Morgana later orders her men to burn Finna's body (The Kindness of Strangers). Appearances ;Series 5 :The Kindness of Strangers :The Drawing of the Dark Gallery Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:One episode appearance Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Bendrui Category:Magic Category:Witches